Bakugan Legacy
by EmberAmberFirdaus
Summary: A Decade After The Brawlers Settle Down, Will Their Children Carry On Their Legacy? And, If So, What Will Happen To Them? Will They Live To See Peace?
1. Chapter 1

As an eleven year old girl with black hair, and emerald eyes ran to the park, a young boy with blue hair and brown eyes said,  
"You're late, Ellanor."  
She replied testily, "Well, Rusty, we don't all have a bike!"

While the two children talked, Ellanor's Bakugan, Ventus Elgelail started to feel something was wrong. As he opened his mouth to say something, a portal opened up, and two children, and young girl and a boy, came out of it.

**Hey everyone, this is EmberAmberFirdaus. As a favor to my friend, Keb85, I'm doing a collaborative story! Tell me/us if you like it! The review button is right down there...somewhere...**

**Anyway-enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to Marucho's mansion, they rushed the kids straight to the infirmary and, once there, asked thim their names.  
The girl said that her name was Rose, and she was a Haos Brawler and that the boy's name was Monty and he was an Aquos brawler. According to the quiet and pale girl, they weren't siblings, but they were best friends.

This scared girl told them that a new threat had arisen, and that, while they had escape the Noveys Domain but thar parents hadn't. That's when Fabia and Ren walked in.  
Fabia was shocked and her face went completely white, so Ellanor said nervously, "Mom? Are you ok?."

Fabia snapped out of it and said, "Yes, I...am fine."  
Ren said that he knew Rose's and Monty's parents. Rose was Zenet and Jessie's kid, while Monty was Sid and Lena's kid. Alice and Marucho, and July and Billy came with their kid, Nick who was a Subterra Brawler. They had sent for Ace and Mira, who came with thar kid, Tessa, who was goth, and she was a Darkus Brawler. Keith and Baron, who weren't a couple, but traveled together, walked in as well. The only person missing, was Shun. Everybody started to get worried when, suddenly, a message came in from Shun.

**Hey, everyone! This is EmberAmberFirdaus here! Keb85 and I are doing a collaboration story! If you like it, well, you know the drill by now! ;D See ya soon! **

**~EmberAmberFirdausXD**


	3. This Title Has No Relation To The Story!

**_Bakugan Legacy Returns, And It IS...BETTER THAN EVER!_**

The message started out saying that he would be a little late.  
Then a cry for help came in.  
And then, about an evil roaming the world.

After the messages ended, Fabia and Ellanor started to panic.  
The others quickly realized that the two could hurt themselves-Fabia and Shun had taught their daughter their skills.

They all remembered Fabia's temper, and knew that Ellanor had inherited it, so they tried to calm them down.

After that, Ellanor knew that she was going save her dad.

She decided that she would ask for help, and she asked Rusty, Nick, Rose, and Monty.

She had a hard time leaving-especially without her mother knowing where she was-so Rusty took her aside and said simply,

"Look. It will be ok."

She smiled at him gratefully, and wiped away any sign of weakness from her face.  
As they were about to leave, Monty asked quietly,"If we can-could Rose and I rescue our parents, too? Please."

Ellanor said, "Yes! Of course! No man-or woman-left behind!"

As the kids were planning, they realized that they needed coordinates to get there. But Marucho had an idea that Rose and Monty might still have the coordinates on them. So after their DNA was tracked, they set up and left.

When the kids got there, they saw a castle that faintly resembled Mag Mels' castle. The kids snuck inside, knowing they had to be sneaky. They decided that they would split up in two groups. Ellanor, Rose, and Monty were one time, while Rusty, Nick and Tessa were another the groups split up, Ellanor said that the big rock about a quarter mile away was where they were to meet up. After searching the entire complex, Ellanor's team found the level where the prisoners were being held. After looking for a few minutes, they found a room which said, 'Do Not Come In This Room Unless You Have Authorization'. They decided the best course of action would be to bust in.

When Ellanor, Monty and Rose went into the room, they were shocked to see the conditions of the cells in the dank, dark place. The kids ran to their parents. When Ellanor saw her father she almost screamed in horror.

Shun was unconscious, and there ware marks all over his body, obviously from torture. He was so thin and gaunt that Ellanor knew every bit of food he had to eat must have been sucked from his body. Zenet, Jesse, Sid and Lena were in similar predicaments. The thing that frightened Ellanor the most was that, although every other person was conscious, her father was not.

(back at Bakugan Interspace)

"Fabia! You're exhausted! You need to rest!" Marucho told her, trying to stop the bluenet from training any more. After training for 48-hours straight, no breaks, she was exhausted and even injured.

"N-No!" Fabia hissed back, repeating the complex series of moves she had just tried, making it perfect. "I need to get my daughter and Shun-I can't make any more mistakes!"

Marucho sighed. He looked up at Jake. The two had become very close friends.

Jake tried to talk to her, but Fabia wouldn't listen. So, he grabbed her hands and scooped her up like a baby.

"What are you doing?!" Fabia demanded, struggling.

"If you won't stop training, you'll hurt yourself. If you hurt yourself, you can't go on the mission. You're not doing them any favors." Jake told her, giving her the same look she was giving him.

Fabia quit struggling and sank into him, almost passing out from exhaustion.

"F-Fine..." She muttered.

Jake and Marucho put her into her bed and waited until she had fallen asleep to leave, making sure that she didn't try any , who knew how pick locks, set to work immediately. Rose tried to comfort Ellanor, who was sobbing quietly, away from the others. When Monty finally cracked the codes on the locks, the prisoners' Bakugan came out to stand tall, seemingly unharmed, while Ellanor tried to administer first aid to whomever she could, assuming the injuries were not too severe. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching, and fast.

(Back On Earth)

As Fabia slept uneasily, she had a horrifying dream. It was of her beloved Shun, her sweet daughter Ellanor, and herself. They were hiking up a trail that they had hiked up every summer, started off happy but, just when Fabia's mind relaxed, thin shadow figures attacked. They started to stab them wildly. They murdered Ellanor and Shun. Fabia woke up screaming.

YOLO! Sorry, I've been waiting to use that one FOREVER. Ok, I'll make a deal with you awesome people. If you keep reviewing, Keb85 and I will keep writing. We love you guys! A big thanks to all of our supporters! You know who you are!

Ellanor: Yup. She's lost it.

Me: I've never had it-wait a minute, JUST WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DUPING ME INTO ADMITTING?

Rusty: Wow.


End file.
